flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Design:Earth
Fibitz Reality Adjustment Black background with stylized Moon (Luna) in the hoist, with stylized Earth (Terra) in the lower fly. Symbolism The flags is a stylized image of the Moon and the Earth floating in Space. Comments *'Support' This is my favorite design of the three here so far. FlagFreak |" 23:30, 24 September 2007 (UTC) *'Support' Alexandru 15:25, 23 November 2007 (UTC) *'Support' --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' Primitive drawing of nearly any planet is not a good idea. Imagine that we are present at a conference of inhabited planets — all the flags would look the same! I won't support a flag not being uniquely representing the Earth. We live on an astounding planet — the flag should represent Terra's unique culture and heritage. — Hellerick 03:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :We do not have one culture, and we never will. But I agree that there should be some uniqueness to the Terran flag, but what other planet has oceans of saltwater? ;-) 04:35, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::That's the problem — we don't know how other planets look like. Therefore we don't know what's we have to represent. It is not time to adopt the flag of the Earth yet. In the current phase of the mankind's development the UN flag serves the purpose just fine. ::And about One Culture... I believe things like the pyramids of Egypt represent all mankind's heritage. The astronomic symbol of the earth is international. Other interesting symbol could the solar eclipse — I don't think that having just one sun, just one moon, and their visible sizes strikingly matching is a common phenomenon in the Galaxy. — Hellerick 05:30, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *'Neutral' Like Hellerick says, not recognisable as the flag of Earth, but it is better than the other designs on this page. 09:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) James W. Cadle A black background with a right section of a yellow circle on the hoist, a stylized representation of the Sun. In the center of the flag, covering a portion of the yellow area, is a light blue circle, a stylized representation of the Earth. A smaller, white circle is located in the lower fly section of the flag, in between the blue circle and the lower-right corner of the flag. Symbolism The yellow represents the Sun, Earth's parent star. The black represents Space. The blue circle represents Earth, and the white circle represents the Moon (Luna). Comments John McConnell An image of Earth from the Blue Marble photograph, in the center of a blue field. Symbolism The blue and the image of Earth both represent Earth. Comments * Strong oppose Waaaaaaaaaaay too much detail, and it's still boring! 22:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Astronomical flag by Hellerick Dark blue, with a light blue disk upon it, quartered with a dark blue cross. The disks of the sun (yellow) and the moon (black) lie upon junction of the cross. Symbolism Dark blue stands for the evening skies, because evening is the time of astronomers. The quartered circle is astronomical symbol of the earth. It also symbolises that the Earth as the centre of the Known Universe. The light blue disk stands for the Earth as the Blue Marble. The sun and the moon are in a position preceding a solar eclipse — a unique phenomenon that can be watched on the Earth only. Comments * Currently the flag of the Earth as a planet (not as mankind) is needed by astronomers, so I thought the more astronomical symbolism the better. — Hellerick 06:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' Sorry, Hellerick, but it doesn't do anything for me. Its not instantly recognisable as the flag of Earth. 09:22, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :*Well, the Union Jack is not instantly recognisable as the flag of the United Kingdom (at least for somebody who never saw it before), and yet it very meaningfully represents it. What I'm concerned about is aesthetics — the flag is not "stylish" — Hellerick 09:48, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::It is interesting, but it doesn't feel right to me... I think the flag of earth should at least show the planet in some way. 14:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::Imagine it: all the flags of planets, will have planets in them, all the city flags will have city structures in them, all state flags will have shapes of the countries (variant: landscapes) in them... Wouldn't it be boring? I don't imply that my flag is good, but picturing a planet on a flag of a planet is lame. The Earth was pictured on the coat of arms of the Soviet Union — that was correct use of a planet symbol, because the USSR was not a planet. — Hellerick 15:24, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, but Earth looks very differnt to all other known planets; so it is suitable. The same as for a flag of London a picture (or outline) of, say, the Gherkin of Big Ben would be OK, because these are instantly recognisable landmarks. I agree that it would be boring if they were all the same, but their not. Earth is unique. Therefore some representation of the planet is preferable, in my opinion. 16:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *'Support'; looks a lot better than the other flags on this page, though I'd have to agree with you: The UN flag does its job just fine -- Karsten vK (talk) 18:49, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' Agree with Bethel23. 18:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Bizhan Khodabandeh A black background with a white ring in the centre fly. Symbolism The black, according to the designer, represents global citizenship. The white circle resembles a globe, and represents a "decentralized social structure". Comments